


皮鲁埃特

by leviski



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: 非常不健康





	皮鲁埃特

从某种他不愿承认的意义上来讲，托尼正在康复。这很像许多人曾经对他说过的话:脚踏实地，看看街上的其他人在做什么，适量饮酒——适量饮酒，他上次接触酒精大概是碰到一颗久置的马铃薯。鉴于彼得离二十一岁还差一个遥远的数字六，托尼在大多数时候要负起责任。彼得是千禧年之后出生的孩子，至少在托尼力所能及的范围内，他离一些上世纪哀歌越远越好。

大多数时候是指，当彼得没向他要求什么东西:“史塔克先生，把追踪程序去掉吧。”“史塔克先生，如果你想调试的话，任何地方，我是说，任何时候。”“史塔克先生，有件事我觉得非说不可，你该听我说，还有拜托了，不要取笑我。”

我很喜欢你。彼得这么说，嗓音模糊得像一句梦话，好像倾诉的对象不正是他似的:我要告诉你一个秘密，替我保管好了。他们那时候坐在34街旁的楼顶上——穿着制服。彼得把头套摘了下来，托尼在盔甲里昏昏欲睡，大概是怕他听不见，男孩轻轻敲了一下他的面罩。

年轻人需要爱，需求同他们还是孩子时一样迫切。但彼得，托尼想，就是个孩子，床底的箱子里放着十岁前的积木和塑料面具，这点他不久后就会知道。给自己找借口是不道德的，回想起来时托尼可以宽慰自己，他表现出了拒绝。在楼顶上他态度郑重地说了:“不行，不能这么做。”

“不能这么做，而不是‘我一点也不在意你’？”彼得说，“拜托了，史塔克先生。”他的手伸到托尼盔甲上对应耳朵的那个地方，“这里是不是应该有个紧急按钮之类的东西？”

那个下午他在男孩嘴里尝到mm豆的味道，托尼不排斥人工糖精，但联想到它们是怎样待在彼得口袋里，确实让他难以抑制地感到了愧疚。

 

 

有他的前同事在，钢铁侠永远也不能说自己是美国精神的代表。他的父亲大概，曾经教育过他司法系统的重要性——其中大部分被他狠狠羞辱过，但他不是一个在所有地方都要刻意逾矩的人。比如说，当你生长在财富和社会地位代代相承的环境里时，上世纪初怀特博士被指控的那项罪名就是不成问题的问题*，对年轻男孩女孩的爱只是自主选择。托尼，没有触碰过那些生长中的身体，道德和法律是一方面，个人喜好又是另一方面。托尼，今晚你想要个什么样的？答案是，他不挑的。性感有很多种，凭借头发和身材给它打上标签是不敬的做法，但他确实有自己的偏好，随着时间改变，比如有一阶段他喜欢那些女王一样的伊比利亚少女——严格来说她们并不是少女，深色皮肤有种神圣的年轻感，这大概是他离所谓“错误的快乐”最近的一次。所以，任何时候你问他，花边胸衣还是丝质衬衫？他选择后者。男孩就更不用说了，男孩和性感不沾边。没人会喜欢他们瘦长到不成比例的四肢，想想他年轻时和女孩搭话， 托尼没法原谅自己做出和那个年纪的男孩一样的，佯装从容的微笑。总而言之，男孩和性感不沾边。托尼这么想着，开车接海边度假后的彼得和梅回家，没法忽略他脖子，大腿和胳膊上明显的晒痕，两种颜色的河水在他皮肤上交汇。

“彼得已经回到实习项目中来了，是的，帕克太太，一切都在走上正轨。”

从古罗马时代起就存在的爱与欲的命题，在托尼这里变得空前恼人。我们爱我们的伴侣是因为被他们的什么特征吸引？很少有人会毫不犹豫地说:灵魂。当这个对象只有十五岁时，问题就更加复杂。十五岁，托尼只能从这个词里闻到脏兮兮的汗水味道。秃鹫事件之后，他加强了凯伦的定位追踪系统，并保证它变得不可拆除，彼得对此颇有微词。但当托尼时不时，在一些无关紧要的场合出现时，他大概也觉得这很不错了。我在做什么？托尼在那些个下午，夜晚——早上禁止，保证充足睡眠——一遍遍想，我还有一堆烂摊子要收拾，但我正在陪一个孩子在楼顶上吃东西。

他可能是说出口了，因为星期五说道:“花时间陪伴别人对您有好处。”而她还没有进化到能够读心。“你还在听我说话吗，史塔克先生？”彼得问。

“我在，我在，”他回答，“就是，保证你的话题更有吸引力一点。”

彼得宽容地笑了。他们脚下是一条小巷，彼得用蛛丝抓住一个易拉罐往对面铁架上一遍遍荡去，在碰撞之前把它收回——典型的青少年重复动作。但是，托尼想，他不觉得烦人。

“您瞧，我今天在学校里问了法语老师，L'acier，”他把易拉罐收回手上，“意思是钢铁，但是你肯定知道。”

“发音不错，”托尼评价道，“听起来像什么甜点。”

“它是听起来像甜点。”这句话让托尼觉得有手指在挠他的盔甲。彼得的头发被头套压得乱七八糟，脸上还有暑假里留下的晒斑——他看上去被汗水浸透了。易拉罐被安静地丢到地上，托尼想，它现在一定相当温暖。

彼得凑近他，这次他没有打开托尼的面甲，他在等待。但是，托尼想，如果他顺应了他的意思，如果他主动了，那么一直以来安慰他的侥幸想法将不复存在。他能承担这个代价吗？

不远处汽车警报滴滴地响了起来。“我想这是蜘蛛侠的工作。”。彼得看了他一眼，点了点头，把头套拉上去飞快地荡走了。在夜晚你总会有把一切都解决的欲望，重要的是该如何克制。他把光线诱导装置收回来，十分钟之前它被放置在楼顶四角，确保没人能看见他们。

十五岁，这个词听起来和闻起来，都是汗津津的性的味道。

 

 

彼得似乎总是被拉进一些没有所谓的事情里。“学术十项全能不是没有所谓的事，先生。”“这可不是你试图用它摆脱追踪器时在想的东西。”概括起来，像他一样各方面做得不错的男孩——托尼内心一个声音带着些奇怪的骄傲和固执说:“你其实没必要拒绝给出更高的评价的”——他的朋友们总有很多方法让他忙起来。

“你会跳芭蕾舞，”托尼说，“还是女步，我怎么不知道？”  
“当时梅希望我能更挺拔一点”，彼得有点难为情地承认道，“但那是很久之前的事了，我不确定现在还能不能立起来。”

“所以你的朋友扭伤了腿，要你去帮他跳，”托尼说，“罗密欧与朱丽叶，真不敢相信上世纪的高中在干什么，现在居然还是一样。你会穿裙子吗？”

“不。”彼得说，拿手背挡住自己的脸。

 

 

托尼给自己做了心理建设，也成功说服了自己:他们不是恋人，起码不是那种意义上的。在他这个年纪，爱不应该意味着和小自己三十多岁的人建立关系。而彼得，最好的是，最为恰当的是，去找一个年龄相近的人，能欣赏他对新鞋的喜爱，能在试衣间外等待对方，在周末花时间互相陪伴。托尼想，他们确实花了不少时间一起吃东西，从常识来看那些食物相当不健康。有一次彼得从学校的轮船出游回来，托尼觉得他也许会想看看夜里的哈得孙河入海口是什么形状。于是他派了一套空闲的机甲。他们一同坐在码头边的起重机顶上，看着脚下汽笛声中灯火通明的纽约港。

“我想我爱上你了。”彼得说。

风呼呼地响。“那听起来很不错，”托尼对着空无一人的实验室，说道，“但是，让我们先别这么肯定。”

拖延不是美德，假如到了需要的时候，托尼会毫不吝啬地责备自己:不应该纵容孩子的爱。但另一方面的他又在想，这不完全是件坏事。一个保护者的角色，他从未经历过的导师和学生关系，有点像对他过去的一个补偿。彼得对他的迷恋——又是一个青少年词语——就算仅仅是这种指导关系的附属品，也是不可避免的，在某些条件下，也完全可以是无害的，只要他做得适度。等到彼得某一天想明白，决定往前迈出一步的时候，他不会在托尼这儿遇到任何阻拦。他会带着“早就知道会这样”的宽慰，从容地看待这一切，所有人都没有做错事情。

托尼开始在实验室播放极地纪录片，当看到企鹅幼崽离开它们的父母，他感到很难过。

“严格意义上来讲，您还不算是监护人，”星期五说，“另外，如果您不介意我指出来的话，由于很多时候在外面和帕克先生进餐，您的脂肪含量正逐渐接近企鹅。”

本着适度的原则，他替彼得找了他能找到最好的芭蕾舞老师。“黑寡妇？不要想了。”并把课程的地点安排在自己家里。这完全正当，托尼对自己说，忽略了脑内关于彼得踮起脚尖的画面，男孩也不会喜欢他在别的地方找场地的。于是现在，彼得就待在楼上了，他应当正对着镜子，扶住他的芭蕾舞教师和托尼见过的那些一样:瘦削，轻声细语，手指按着学生的膝盖。托尼漫不经心地调试了盔甲的神经界面，一边往楼梯上看去，尽管那里什么也不会出现。

“如果您很在意的话，先生，我可以调出监控。”星期五说。

“不，别介意，让我们回到手头的工作上。”

他静不下心来，没法摆脱彼得正在上面，穿着T恤和宽松短裤，奶白的皮肤露出一圈，努力伸展四肢这一窥伺性的想象。他有没有曾经，托尼想，和芭蕾舞演员交往过？他不确定，但其中一些人肯定有这种资历。他们会对食物无比挑剔，女人的胸脯和男人的下身都紧绷着:一种阉割的美感。而彼得的口袋里装着巧克力和软糖，大臂比同龄人结实不少，但他的腿和躯干确实是平坦的——生长中的身体，正在贪婪地汲取营养。几年前他还和那些练舞房里的孩子一样，穿着浅色的衣服和长袜，噙着眼泪把他们的韧带打开。托尼做出一个违背艺术精神的判断，芭蕾是，已摆脱成长之痛的成年人对孩子们卑劣的驯服。

他的手抖了一下，焊枪和盔甲外壳发出刺耳的嗞啦声，火花四溅到空气里。他停下来，手撑在桌子边缘。“帮我把监控打开。”

 

 

“这有点疼，”彼得说，“但是我应该应付得了。”

他的手扶着落地镜，一条腿搭在架子上，另一条腿努力用脚尖支地，两腿打开的角度大概有，从托尼调取的这个摄像头看，大概有一百二十度了，而芭蕾教师还在残忍地要求他把腰挺直。“调整呼吸，男孩，对，就是这样，姿态是最重要的。”

彼得把手指从镜面上拿开，由于疼痛，他抿着嘴唇，肩膀耸了起来，腰往内凹进去。

“停下，停下，把你的腰挺直。现在，试着用两脚站立看看。”

彼得完成得很好，为此那位女士让他坐下休息了一会儿。“你知道，对于一个中断过的人来说，你已经做得非常惊人了。你真的五年都没有练习过吗？”

彼得低着头笑了一下。“我在其他地方锻炼。”他正抱着膝盖，另一条腿弯曲着平放在地上，穿着舞鞋的脚——托尼买了最朴素的样式，现在他觉得这相当不健康——放松地踩在他的裆部中央。托尼想到他的脚尖多出来的那块东西，还有丝织的带子，他没法不往更危险的方面联想:这像是一个被束缚的阳物。

“……他们让你跳女步？这可真稀奇。”

“我，呃，我们学校这方面不是很重要，有人跳就可以。”“到时候你要穿裙子吗？”

“不不不，”彼得用手背挡住自己的脸，“就是，男女步成对就行。”

 

 

“好了，站起来，我们开始练基本动作，现在试一下鹤立舞姿……”

彼得闻言站了起来，用足尖支撑的时候腿还是有点抖，但他不再皱着眉头了，孩子最终会接受外界给予他们的疼痛。托尼把自己安置在座椅里，双手郑重地放在扶手上。他想，我不应该继续看，这就像是几十年前他第一次试着约女孩出去之前，花了一天时间熟悉对方肩胛骨和大腿的形状，用一种隔着距离的方式。但现在与那时不同，十几岁的他雄心勃勃，而现在他正在做的事不想让任何人察觉。被一些细微的动作激起联想，被过于激烈的情欲套在绳索上。他肯定是硬了，但他不想去碰，托尼不知道哪个自己更加令人生厌。

他想起一天晚上当他送彼得回家时——梅对此已经见怪不怪了，甚至对他更加友好，他诚心抱歉——彼得在后座拥抱他，他们现在确实到了那个点上了:史塔克先生，有时候我就是很难克制自己。我知道，但让我们假装你从来没把这句话说出口过。

要得到我们两个人的奖励是很容易的，彼得说，如果你爱我……

所谓的奖励不应该是一时冲动，尤其是对托尼自己而言。他是这么想的，也是这么说的。但是，彼得说，难道你就不想吗，就像我那样？

我确实关心你，托尼说，在方方面面。

那就很容易了。彼得抓着他的手说。

不是的，不是的，托尼握紧了扶手，宝贝，不是那么容易，也不是那么简单。摄像头的那边彼得朝他伸出手来，他屈膝，另一只手举过头顶，漂亮极了——一个祈求的动作。只要我继续爱你我就会继续纵容你，我就会永远把自己钉在审判架上，我就永远不可能像你期待的那样高尚。

彼得做得不错，那位女士开始让他尝试一些更有难度的动作:试一试挥鞭转，但是慢点来。彼得单足站好了，抬起腿，手臂微曲着举起，像一架放好的琴。他刚开始转的时候趔趄了一下，随后越来越流畅，展现出肌肉线条:绷紧的腿和脖颈。暴露自己是攻击的一种，这是支配的行动。托尼闭上眼睛，感受着自己皮肤下粘稠的血。

然后，是咚的一声。托尼立刻站了起来——阴 茎还在裤子下面勃起着——假装自己只是听到声响，跑到楼上去。芭蕾舞教师一边帮彼得坐到地上，在看到他时不住地道歉:史塔克先生，这都是我的不对，我不应该让他现在就这么做……

彼得的左脚已经肿了，他看起来非常疼痛，嘴唇哆嗦着，发出几个模糊的音节。托尼蹲下身，右手以一种适当的亲密放在他的小腿上。“天哪，史塔克先生，我该怎么办？”

是啊，他想，我该怎么办。彼得的一只舞鞋被解了下来，扔到一旁，像一个皱缩的男根。他疼得嘶嘶吸气，额头上冒出冷汗。托尼不住拍着他的背，安慰着他。从他裤管底光裸的大腿到脚踝，流着一道精疲力竭的汗水。

 

END

 

 

*pirouette，芭蕾术语，单足旋转的动作  
*1906年，建筑师斯坦福.怀特被百万富翁哈里·肯德尔·索与其妻子，也是女演员的伊夫林·内斯比特合力谋杀，后者称在十四岁时被四十七岁的怀特强暴  
*芭蕾术语都是搜索的（


End file.
